1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of data processing systems and in particular, to the field of accessing information utilizing data processing systems. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to organizing access to information utilizing data processing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet has fundamentally changed the way modern society communicates. Today, information that would have been difficult to obtain even ten years ago is easily accessible via the Internet. Through the utilization of a web browser, a user can gather information from websites located on the World Wide Web (WWW).